


Welcome to The Gray Window

by kc_m00n



Category: the gray window
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:52:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kc_m00n/pseuds/kc_m00n
Summary: Tell me, where do dead people go?





	Welcome to The Gray Window

I close my eyes for the last time, my mother cradles me, begging to god that I don’t let go of her. I finally take my last breath thinking I would only see darkness. Until I saw it…

A tablet? On the pad, there was a white and black background.”Please select 7 death formats”. A death format? What does that even mean? I thought scrolling down the various options. I saw a few options out of the millions that were catching my attention. Number 37,15,24,6,53 and 0.

I decided to pick all seven, but then another message showed up.”Please select a route.” Honestly, between the ten rings of hell and the stairway to heaven, the second one looks way better. “You’ve selected hard mode. Good luck!” “MODE WHAT!” is what I said

The lights inside the room went red and the floor shook violently.”What the fuck is going on?!” “Isn’t death supposed to be peaceful?!” I said while struggling to get up.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the earthquake, the shadow of a man appeared in the red light. As it advanced it was a man in a black leather jacket, was quite tall, musly, but slim. When he was in my face, he let a wry smile out, which was intimidating because of his jet-black slicked-back hair and sharp canines. “Welcome to the Gray Window, the place where fresh souls choose their paths”  
explained the charming boy.

“I am Alex Murtan, Number 15, and you must be Grayson Spero if I’m correct”. “I’m supposed to tell you how I died so, basically I got shot by my gang and my own father.” He took his shirt off revealing 15 bullet wounds.” Number 15 was dead by 15 shots. Ironic isn't it? but whatever we have to go now”. “Wait, like right now? you didn't even explain to me what's happening. Like, is there a heaven?”  
I said raising my tone to him higher and higher “And is my family ok?” “Shut up, you’re getting on my nerves-” he said walking away until I grabbed him by the arm. “Listen to me I’m not done with you-”  
“I said shut the fuck up, you’re dead and that’s it.” 

The temperature, along with his temper, rose inside the room, it was such an unnatural heath, I almost passed out, but then it suddenly went down...did he do that? “I can’t answer any of your questions but you can ask em’ up there” did he mean angels?! “So there is a heaven, even angels!” I said filed with hope.  
“And demons, but let's go now” he said lighting a cigarette holding his hand out for me.

End of chapter 1 (act 1?)


End file.
